The Originals Diaries
by Athenaa38
Summary: 6 ans après son arrivée à La Nouvelle Orléans, Klaus a une vie bien différente et bien remplie avec sa famille mais il n'a pourtant pas oublié une certaine vampire blonde... [ Fic Klaroline ]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Cher journal,

Cela fait six ans que j'ai récupéré mon royaume La Nouvelle Orléans. J'ai donc désormais un empire sur lequel régner, une fille de cinq ans à élever, une famille à gérer et d'innombrables problèmes à résoudre chaque jours. Je n'avais pas écrit un traitre mot depuis Cami... Les choses ont tellement changées depuis cette époque, cela serait long de résumer 6 années en quelques lignes mais je vais essayer...

Tout d'abord malgré de multiples essais afin de me retirer mon trône j'ai réussi à le garder tout ce temps... ou presque. Ensuite Rebekah et Elijah sont toujours à mes côtés avec vous vous en doutés quelques coupures durant ces années passées. Mais le principal est qu'ils soient toujours au près de moi... pour l'instant. Il y a aussi Hayley bien sûr qui à mis au monde comme vous le présumé surement une extraordinaire petite fille que nous avons nommé Athena Carolinea Mikaelson. Hayley avait choisis ce ridicule prénom en hommage à l'une de ses cousine retrouvée dans le Bayou qui avait perdue la vie lors d'une bagarre entre Vampire/Loup-Garou et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Alors j'ai imposé de choisir moi même le deuxième prénom de ma petite rendant hommage à l'amour impossible que j'avais eu pour une Bébé Vampire. Bien sur comme vous devez vous en doutés Hayley n'était pas du tout d'accord pour cela mais à force de persuasion et bien sur en promettant de ne jamais l'appeler comme ça ainsi que de changer une lettre elle avait finalement capitulé, pour ma plus grande joie ! Ensuite, il ne faut pas oublier Marcel... Oh Marcel mon petit protéger, mon meilleur ami, mon frère après d'innombrables batailles entre lui et moi les choses s'étaient arrangées lorsque j'avais réussis à ramener sa chère Davina parmi nous. Malheureusement cela engendra le départ de ces derniers à cause de ces maudites sorcières extrêmement rancunières qui même après avoir retrouvé aussi les trois autres disparues n'arrivaient pas à oublier la trahison de Davina. Donc première ombre au tableau : Marcel n'était plus là... Mais pour les sorcières les choses se passaient bien elles m'étaient reconnaissante d'avoir réussis à ramener leurs jeunes ados parmi nous et me fichaient donc la paix tout en ne parvenant pas à me refuser quelques services de tant à autres. Comme quoi faire le bien avait parfois de bons cotés... Pour terminer, parlons de la jolie Cami, elle m'avait haïs après avoir retrouver la mémoire et pour dire vrai je la comprend tout a fait ! Elle avait donc essayer à plusieurs reprises de se venger de moi, me tuer, me manipuler, torturé etc.. Fiouuu j'en ai vécu des choses avec celle là ! Je vous raconterais tout mais pour le moment mon esprit divague, il est actuellement 8h23 et il serait temps pour moi de commencer ma journée. C'est quand même du boulot de régner sur un tel royaume, cependant j'adore ça ! Je devrais me dépêcher de cacher cette feuille de papier car la jeune femme allongée dans mon lit vient de bouger...

Mais cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve, pas un rêve anodin sur des choses irréelles et totalement pas coordonnées. Mais un rêve comme on en fait rarement, vous savez ceux dans lesquels vous voudriez exister. Un rêve dans lequel à notre réveil nous ferions tout pour pouvoir y replonger. Malheureusement on ouvre les yeux, notre esprit se réveil et l'on se rend compte que la vie réelle continue, qu'il faut se lever et reprendre nos activités là où la nuit avait créer une courte pause. Je sent que cette journée ne va pas être facile et mon humeur risque sérieusement de ne pas être au beau fixe.

Ce matin j'ai pris un papier et un stylo afin d'étaler ma vie à partir de cet instant précis car, cette nuit, j'ai rêver d'_Elle_...

Mon nom est Niklaus Mikealson et je suis l'hybride Originel


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

Un bon chef de famille, c'est celui qui se montre un peu sourd. [ Proverbe Chinois ]

* * *

\- **Klaus !** Cria la petite fille toute vêtu de rose.  
Elle courue jusqu'à un grand bureau où se trouvait l'homme, le regard plongé dans des papiers. Elle roula des yeux en le voyant faire la même chose que chaque jour à la même heure dans la même position avec la même expression concentré sur son visage. ** " Quoi que... " ** se dit-elle, remarquant que l'Originel avait une expression totalement différente de celle qu'il abordait habituellement lorsqu'il était derrière son bureau à comploter. Son sourcil s'arqua alors et tout en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds elle essaya d'entrevoir ce que son père fixait de cette façon.

\- **Cherches-tu quelque chose ?** demanda l'Originel tout en se tournant et s'abaissant face à elle après avoir soigneusement dissimuler le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.  
\- **Je... je t'ai fait un dessin !** annonça t-elle décidant de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires afin de ne pas irriter son géniteur.  
Il tendit alors sa main où elle déposa fièrement la feuille, elle avait dessiné une maison à coté de laquelle se trouvait trois bonhommes avec les noms inscrit au dessous de chacun d'eux. C'était des "bonhomme bâton" comme on appelle ça, un était vêtu d'une robe afin de représenter une femme "Maman", le second légèrement plus grand muni d'un pantalon et tee-shirt "Klaus" et un dernier beaucoup plus petit au milieu "Moi". Le père admira l'œuvre de sa fille un léger sourire quelque peu forcé sur le visage et un regard... triste ?  
\- **Tu as oublier le titre Athéna,** constata t-il ne lâchant pas le dessin des yeux.  
\- **Ah oui !** s'exclama l'enfant tout en arrachant la feuille des mains de son père.

Elle attrapa difficilement un crayon de papier sur le grand bureau et gribouilla quelque chose dessus avant de le tourner vers l'homme et d'affirmer fièrement : ** "Ça y est ! "**  
Klaus se força à continuer de sourire et proposa à sa fille d'aller montrer son œuvre à sa mère car il avait encore beaucoup de travail. Une fois sa fille sortit de la pièce et la porte refermée il alla ranger soigneusement le papier qu'il examinai avant que la petite ne fasse irruption dans son bureau. Après un dernier regard mélancolique sur cette feuille il la plia et la rangea dans une magnifique boite ornée de diamants et rubis. Il mit le tout en sécurité dans son coffre-fort dissimulé derrière un tableau qu'il avait peint lui même et nommer " Dark Paradise ", aimant donner un titre à chacune de ses œuvres. Sur celle-ci était représenté une forêt à la fois très lumineuse et pleine de zones d'ombres. Personne d'autre que lui ne parvenait à comprendre cette toile et cela plaisait à Klaus. Un objet dissimulé dans le creux de sa main il sortit de sa grande demeure une idée bien précise en tête.

* * *

\- **Regarde ça "The best Family"**, montra la louve, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
L'Originel prit le dessin que lui tendait sa bien aimée et le contempla sans un mot, l'air gêné et légèrement attristé.  
\- **C'est rien Elijah,** le rassura t-elle voyant que cela mettait son homme mal à l'aise.

Il ne répondit rien, reposa la feuille de papier et, à vitesse vampirique, sortit de la demeure sans un mot. La jeune mère souffla, prit un air énervé, ramassa le dessin et se dirigea à toute jambe à la recherche de Klaus. Elle traversa la cour puis un grand couloir et rentra, sans même prendre la peine de frapper, dans le grand bureau de l'hybride.

\- **Mais où est-il ?!** s'écria t-elle  
\- **Tu cherches Klaus ?** questionna la jeune Originel venant d'entrée dans la pièce.  
\- **Oui ! Regarde !** s'exclama t-elle tout en tendant l'œuvre de sa fille à Rebekah.  
\- **Oh je vois...** , dit simplement la blonde en admirant le dessin. **Désolé, je l'ai vu sortir de la maison il y a cinq minutes**, rajouta t-elle tout en rendant la feuille à sa belle sœur.  
\- **Hé bien je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience !** bougonna la louve tout en sortant du bureau après avoir lancé un regard blasé mais affectif à la vampire.

* * *

L'Originel avança à toute jambe dans les rues de sa ville avec une idée bien précise en tête. Mais voyant son frère assit sur un banc dans le parc l'air pensif il changea de direction et alla à sa rencontre.  
\- **Elijah ! Que fais-tu ici ?** questionna t-il en s'asseyant aux cotés de son ainé.  
\- **Il faut réglé ça une bonne fois pour toute Klaus...** souffla le vampire.  
\- **Quoi donc ?** s'étonna l'hybride le regard interrogateur.  
\- **Le dessin de...**  
Se levant d'un bond Klaus interrompu son frère avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase et déclara : "** Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça, j'ai à faire ! ** " Puis il parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé bien déterminé à continuer ses plans.  
La sonnette de la petite boutique retentit lorsque Klaus passa la porte et une femme sortit de l'arrière du magasin. En le voyant son expression changea, puis elle annonça :

\- **Écoute, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir sauvée ces filles mais je pense que l'on t'a assez remercier comme ça...**  
\- **Je n'en suis pas aussi certain, vous devriez m'être reconnaissantes à vie et faire ce que je vous demande !** s'énerva aussitôt l'originel.  
\- **Nous en avons assez fait ! La devise des sorcière est de ne pas se mêler des affaires des vampires et...**  
\- **Écoute,** l'interrompit t-il, **si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande je renverrais ces trois filles définitivement sous terre, c'est bien compris ?**  
La sorcière respira un grand coup agacé d'être forcé et manipulé de cette façon puis elle essaya à nouveau :  
\- **La dernière fois l'une des notre est morte en te rendant service !**  
\- **C'était un sort trop puissant pour elle, tout simplement. Aujourd'hui tout ce que je veux de toi est un simple sort de localisation.** la rassura t-il, le regard insistant plongé dans celui de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière finit par céder et accepta, elle alla chercher un plan de la ville mais il lui conseilla de trouver plus grand. Elle apporta alors un ordinateur portable, voyant le regard interrogateur de Klaus elle lui expliqua que les sorcière avait elles aussi évoluées avec la nouvelle technologie. Elle lui annonça qu'il fallait un objet personnel de la personne recherché et il lui tendit un bracelet cassé. Étonnée la sorcière fronça les sourcils puis attrapa le bijoux en le serrant fort dans une main, l'autre posée sur la souris du PC. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra tout en murmurant des paroles dans une langue ancienne propre aux sorcières. L'hybride Originel fixait l'écran d'ordinateur, impatient de découvrir où _elle_ se trouvait. La souris affiché à l'écran bougea alors dans tout les sens sans s'arrêter où que ce soit. La sorcière ouvrit les yeux étonné par ce qu'il se passait. Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de la jeune femme Klaus l'interrogea :

\- **Est-ce normal ?!**  
\- **Hé bien...,** hésita t-elle, mais voyant le regard insistant du grand méchant Hybride elle ajouta, **les rares fois où la carte à fait cela c'est que la personne était...**  
\- **Non !** s'écria t-il tout en l'interrompant, **c'est un vampire !**  
-** Les vampires meurent aussi...**, déclara t-elle.  
\- **Pas elle !** Hurla le jeune homme.  
Il arracha le bracelet des mains de la sorcière et sortit à vitesse vampirique de la boutique.

* * *

La jeune vampire blonde était assise au bureau de son frère cherchant quelque chose à faire car elle s'ennuyait cruellement depuis quelques semaines voir des mois. " Enfin depuis que Marcel à quitté la ville " se dit-elle intérieurement.

\- Flash Back -

\- **Je viens avec toi !** accourue l'Originel à la voiture.  
\- **Nan... j'aimerais mais ta vie est ici avec tes frères,** expliqua le vampire une valise à la main.  
\- **S'il te plait, Elijah à Hayley et Klaus... c'est klaus quoi !** désespéra t-elle tout en roulant des yeux.  
\- **Je sais que tu tient énormément à lui malgré tout et ta nièce va bientôt venir au monde. Je suis sûr, te connaissant que tu ne voudrais pas rater ça**, affirma t-il  
\- **Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas de moi à tes cotés**, déduit la blonde les larmes lui montant aux yeux.  
\- **Écoute Rebekah...**  
\- **Marcel !** interpela la jeune sorcière. **Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, il faut y aller !**  
L'homme fit un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de la jeune vampire puis monta dans le véhicule. Dans un dernier regard en direction de celle qu'il aime Marcel démarra en trombe avec Davina à ses cotés. Rebekah regarda son amoureux disparaitre dans la nuit, une fois de plus. Ses larmes coulèrent franchement cette fois, elle sentais son cœur se déchiré et cette souffrance trop familière l'envahir peu à peu. Mais en une demi seconde tout ce mal s'effaça, les perles salées qui roulaient jusqu'alors sur ces joues cessèrent brusquement et son regard devint vide. Sous le poids de la souffrance et après tant d'années de douleurs elle le fit. Elle éteignit ses émotions.

\- Fin du Flash Back -

* * *

Ce soir là Klaus se coucha rassuré par l'annonce de la sorcière plus tôt dans la soirée au téléphone. Elle lui appris que si le bracelet avait appartenu à d'autres personnes toujours vivantes aujourd'hui, il se pouvait que ce soit pour cela que la carte bougeais dans tout les sens ne sachant pas qu'elle personne la souris devais pointer. ** " Bien " ** est ce qu'il répondit simplement avant de raccrocher, masquant l'immense soulagement qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment même. Mais il se dit que c'était peut être le destin et qu'il devait honorer sa promesse de ne jamais revenir, pour _elle_...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Un bon père de famille doit être partout, dernier couché premier debout. [ Proverbe Français ]

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait rêver d'_Elle_ et rien n'avait changé, la routine de Klaus continuait jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Il se levait à 8h15, se laissait le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées durant 15 minutes et après s'être préparé descendis dans son bureau afin de régler la paperasse qu'engendrai le fait d'être le leader d'un tel empire. Aux alentours de 10h il se faufila à l'église pour y trouver sa famille Loup-Garou avec laquelle, au fil des années, il avait noué des liens amicaux sans jamais encore osé leur dire qu'ils étaient du même sang. Il avait découvert que deux d'entre eux, un homme et une jeune femme, partageais sa passion pour l'art. L'homme se nommait Théodor et avait à peu près 45ans, Klaus l'avait trouver dans un coin de l'église dessinant un magnifique paysage avec un bout de craie sur un coin de mur, bien caché. Il avait avoué à l'Originel qu'il était passionné de dessin et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'immortalisé chaque image planant dans sa tête. Mais n'ayant pas les moyens de s'acheter du papier et un crayon il faisait avec ce qu'il avait. Klaus peiné par cette nouvelle était aller chercher des centaines de feuilles ainsi que des crayons en tout genre afin que l'homme puisse correctement exprimé son talent, il lui proposa même d'essayer de les vendre mais le Loup-Garou refusa. Suite à cela une amitié était alors née entre eux, ils partageais souvent leurs créations ainsi que leurs pensées. La jeune femme qui s'appelait Linda n'était elle pas très douée pour le dessin mais particulièrement observatrice pour ce qui était d'analyser la signification de n'importe qu'elle œuvre ainsi que les sentiments de l'artiste qui se cachait derrière. Klaus avait été fasciné par sa capacité à deviné son humeur et ses moindres pensées à travers chacune de ses toiles. Elle, malgré la réticence du début qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de l'Hybride Originel, avait appris à le connaitre et finalement l'apprécier au travers de ses nombreux dessins.

_\- Flash Back-_

\- **Wouah, elle est sublime, qui est-ce ?** s'émerveilla le Loup.

\- **Ma fille**, répondit simplement le jeune père les yeux rivés sur le portrait qu'il avait fait de la petite Athéna, ses pensées divaguantes.

Ils restèrent tout les deux là, comme à leurs habitudes depuis quelques mois déjà à se montrer leurs œuvres respectives tout en donnant chacun leur avis sur le travail de l'autre. Ils s'échangèrent des conseils afin d'améliorer la finesse et la justesse de leur traits. Tout deux avaient alors improvisés un cours de dessin et peinture qui avait lieu tout les jours à 10h au fond de la grande église. Ils proposèrent même aux autres Loups de se joindre à eux mais aucuns n'avaient acceptés, se méfiant du grand méchant Hybride Originel que représentait Klaus à leurs yeux. Ils étaient reconnaissant que ce dernier leur fournissent de la nourriture et veuille les aidés à se loger mais se méfiaient tout de même des réelles intentions qu'il pouvait avoir envers eux. Ils avaient, un jour, clairement exprimé à l'Originel qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas plus de sa part. Klaus avait été vexé d'être une fois de plus rejeté par son sang et durant quelques jours, boycotta l'église et les Loups. Mais il ne put se résoudre à les abandonnés, ainsi que de se passer de la compagnie de son nouvel ami qui comptait trop à ses yeux.

Un jour lors d'un de ses ateliers dessins avec Théodor, Klaus fit tomber une de ses œuvre qui glissa sur le sol pour arrêter sa course devant deux longues et fines jambes chaussées de bottines décorées de têtes de morts.

\- **Hum... Il y a dans ce dessin beaucoup de pensées contradictoires, l'artiste devait être tourmenté, la tête pleine de doutes, peur, regrets et.. affection peut être ? **Analysa, à travers les traits de crayons, une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés. Elle avait ramassé la feuille et s'était immédiatement plongé dedans comme hypnotisé par les visages représentés. **Qui est-ce ? **demanda t-elle à l'hybride qui l'a regarda étonné.

\- **Mon frère ainé, ma sœur ainsi que ma fille. **Décrivit-il quelque peu gêné par les dires de la louve.

\- **Je suis Linda. **Annonça t-elle dans un sourire et rendant le papier à son propriétaire.

-Fin du Flash Back-

Personne à part Hayley ne savait ce que faisait Klaus tout les jours à l'église, tous pensait qu'il y allait afin de se rapprocher de Cami. Car cette dernière avait, depuis 3 ans, pris place aux cotés de son oncle. Elle s'occupait alors de préparer et servir le repas aux personnes démunis qui se confiait chaque jour un peu plus à elle. Elle était devenue sans même le vouloir leur thérapeute et son diplôme en psychanalyse lui servit finalement très bien. Les choses s'étaient arranger entre elle et Klaus au fil du temps, elle avait même éprouvée de la sympathie à son égard en le voyant venir tout les jours et apporter de la nourriture. Ils avaient décidés il y a peu de faire construire un foyer afin d' accueillir les Loups et se retrouvaient donc chaque jour durant environ 15 minutes à planifier cela.

Ensuite Klaus rentrait à sa demeure vers 11h45 afin de déjeuner avec sa famille. Les Originels avaient décidés de se mettre à table tout les midis et soirs afin de ne pas laisser les deux humaines manger seules. Et aussi pour que la petite Athéna est une vie à peu près normal. Chacun avaient une place attitré : Klaus étant le leader se trouvait en bout de table, Hayley à sa gauche et sa fille à sa droite. Rebekah, sur ordre de son frère était assise à coté d'Hayley avec Elijah en face. Les repas, étant assez embarrassant pour tout le monde, se passaient principalement dans le silence ou avec seulement la douce voix d'Athéna brisant la glace.

Après le déjeuner que Klaus considérait plus comme une corvée il allait réellement se nourrir en tant que vampire directement à la jugulaire de ses servantes. Ses après-midi se passaient souvent différemment mais en même temps lui semblaient toutes aussi semblables. Il s'occupait de ce qu'il y avait à faire en tant que Roi de la Nouvelle Orléans, ce qui consistait entre autre à régler toutes les affaires liées aux vampires, sorcières et parfois Loups-Garous. Le maire était chargé des humains sous le regard méfiant de Klaus, le Père Kieran lui s'occupait des sans abris ainsi que d'apaiser les nombreuses tension entre les deux leader de la ville.

Mais à 16h45 Klaus rentrait toujours pour faire les cours à sa fille. Cette dernière, ne pouvant pas être scolarisé comme tout enfant de son âge, à cause de nombreux risques qu'engendrai le fait d'être la fille de l'Hybride Originel, avait droit aux cours à domicile. Elijah était son principal professeur lui enseignant le français, l'anglais, l'Espagnol, la géographie, la Chimie et la S.V.T. Hayley sa mère lui apprenait les maths, la lecture ainsi que l'écriture. Rebekah avait choisie de lui apprendre la danse, le chant, l'art de la mode et parfois la conseillait même sur la manipulation des hommes. Klaus lui faisait découvrir l'histoire, l'art ainsi que l'équitation. Un planning très charger pour cette petite fille de seulement 5 ans mais cela était ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle était surdouée. Le jeune père avait été ravi d'apprendre que sa petite fille, bien que seulement humaine était, de part sa grande intelligence, supérieure aux autres enfants de son âge.

Les cours que donnait l'hybride duraient donc à peu près 2h par jour après lesquels ils allèrent diner. Il passait ensuite la fin de soirée devant la télé aux cotés de sa fille lui faisant regarder des films sur l'histoire tout en racontant quelques anecdotes personnelles. Les premières fois Hayley était contrainte d'y assister au creux de l'épaule de Klaus afin d'être un couple aux yeux de leur enfant. Mais elle y mis fin au bout de deux semaines d'étreintes forcées rendant Elijah complètement fou de jalousie chaque jour un peu plus et créant des disputes dans le couple. Le père avait alors accepté de continuer ses soirées seul avec sa fille pendant que les deux amoureux pouvaient enfin avoir un moment rien qu'à eux. 22h30, le film terminé il emmenai sa fille dans sa chambre de princesse et lui racontai une histoire avant qu'elle ne dorme. Celle-ci ne duraient que 5 minutes mais la petite Athéna était réjouis d'écouter les petites histoires inventés par son père et inspirés des souvenirs de ce dernier. Elle adorait le fait que chaque soirs elle en apprenait un peu plus sur la longue vie qu'il avait eu avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Ses récits étaient la plupart du temps basés sur ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa famille. Mais ce soir là c'est une histoire particulière qu'il ressenti le besoin de raconter.

\- **Qu'elle est le titre de l'histoire ce soir ?! **s'intéressa la petite fille tout en se faufilant sous les couvertures rose bonbon de son immense lit à baldaquin.

\- **La belle et la bête. **Annonça le père tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil aux cotés de l'enfant. Il lui demanda de ne plus dire un mot désormais et d'ouvrir grand ses oreilles. Le monologue de Klaus commença alors :

**Il était une fois, un être surnaturel mi Homme mi bête que le monde entier redoutai, toutes personnes tremblaient rien qu'à l'entente de son nom. Il se rendit dans une petite ville du nom de Mystic Falls après avoir entendu parler d'un remède à sa cruauté. Une fois là-bas il commenca à effrayer toute la population en torturant et tuant chaque personne susceptible d'avoir des renseignements sur cette "cure". Durant ses recherches il tomba sur une magnifique femme aux cheveux d'or qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qui lui cracha au visage tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle le fascina et il ne put se résoudre à la tué ou lui faire le moindre mal. Il essaya même de la séduire lui offrant des cadeaux, la complimentant et lui dévoilant ses sentiments naissants envers elle. Mais la jeune femme qui le haïssait d'avoir tué des personnes auxquels elle tenait ne le considérait que comme un monstre sans scrupule. Elle acceptait de passer du temps avec lui uniquement dans le but de protéger ses proches. Mais à force de persuasion il réussi à lui faire apprécier sa compagnie. Petit à petit il senti qu'il avait créer un lien entre eux car parfois elle lui souriait, un sourire qui marqua son cœur à jamais. Malheureusement elle ne cédait tout de même pas à ses avances car la belle blonde était promise à un autre qui emplissait tout son cœur. Il le chassa alors de la ville pensant qu'après cela elle serait plus "disponible" à l'aimer mais en vain. Jusqu'au jour où le grand méchant Loup du s'en aller car le devoir l'appelait dans une autre ville loin de Mystic Falls. Il partit alors sans se retourner lui laissant pour seul au revoir un message téléphonique dans lequel il exprimait l'envie de lui faire découvrir cette ville fabuleuse. Il compris plus tard que le remède à sa cruauté n'était autre que **_**la Belle**_**... Fin de l'histoire, Sweetheart, **conclu t-il.

**\- Pas de Happy End ?!** s'étonna la gamine les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Voyant son père lui faire "non" de la tête elle ajouta : **Ça parlait de toi ?**

**\- C'est un film, je te le montrerais. **mentit le père ne pouvant avoué que la femme de sa vie n'était pas sa mère. Puis il mit un terme à la discussion en murmurant : **Dors bien Princesse.**

**\- Bonne nuit Papa Klaus**.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

T'as de la chance maman, le plus fort c'est mon père - Linda Lemay

* * *

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui ma Maman m'a donné comme devoir de tenir un journal*, au début je n'étais pas très emballée. Mais une fois que j'ai su qu'elle avait surpris mon Papa en train d'en écrire un j'ai voulu faire pareil ! Je ne sais trop quoi dire donc je vais juste vous raconter mes journées. Mais en fait, dois-je dire "vous" ou "tu" ? (...) Je viens d'aller demander à Maman et elle ma dit que c'était à moi de choisir, je vais donc te tutoyer !

Tout d'abord je me présente mon nom est Athéna Mikealson, un jour mon Papa m'a apprit que j'avais un deuxième prénom mais on ne m'a jamais dit lequel, je ne sais pourquoi... Il va falloir que je me renseigne ! Donc, j'ai 5 ans, je suis née le 28 mai 2013 à la Nouvelle Orléans qui est la ville de mon Papa. Ici c'est lui le roi ce qui, j'en conclu, fait de moi une princesse ! Mes longs cheveux châtains sont ondulés et m'arrivent à présent dans le milieu du dos mais je les voudrais encore plus longs, comme Raiponse ! Bref je vais te décrire ma chambre : Elle est immense ! Mon Papa étant plein aux as m'achète tout ce que je souhaite et c'est moi seule qui choisie ! J'ai donc pris dans le magasin à peu près tout les objets qu'il y avait en rose : un grand lit à baldaquin, une coiffeuse, un coffre à jouet, un bureau, une télé, un fauteuil, des tables de chevet... J'aime cette couleur car c'est la préféré de ma Barbie. Papa déteste et regrette de m'avoir laisser choisir moi même surtout en ce qui concerne les vêtements, il dit souvent à Maman de m'emmener acheter des robes d'une autre couleur pour changer mais je refuse.

**_Papa Klaus_** Les gens se demandent souvent pourquoi j'appelle mon Papa ainsi, par son prénom, et pensent que c'est lui qui me l'a imposé mais pas du tout. Un jour après une énième histoire sur son vécu je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas un Papa comme les autres et j'ai voulu marquer cette différence en l'appelant ainsi. J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de gens tremblaient rien qu'à l'entente de son nom et j'avais adoré ça. C'était à mes yeux, comme ci le prénom "Klaus" voulait dire "Immortel". J'aime l'idée que mon Papa reste à mes cotés pour l'éternité sachant que Maman, elle, elle vieillit... Enfin voilà c'est donc depuis quelques mois que j'ai décider de l'appeler ainsi "Papa Klaus" ou juste "Klaus" lorsque je m'adresse à lui. Car ce n'est pas un simple Papa il est aussi l'Hybride Originel et ce n'est pas rien. Je l'admire tellement, il est mon modèle et je voudrais être comme lui plus tard : forte, intelligente, maline, invincible et bien sûr magnifique. Il est mon modèle et j'anéantirais chaque personne voulant lui faire du mal, _I promess_. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec moi et m'apprend un tas de trucs mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il me cache souvent des choses, toute ma famille aussi d'ailleurs...

...

Excuse moi j'ai du te laisser car Maman m'avait appelé pour manger. Les repas dans ma famille se passe assez bizarrement je crois, enfin pas comme dans les films quoi. Nous mangerions chaque jour dans le silence complet si je ne mettait pas un peu d'ambiance. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel s'est produit : Tonton Elijah à parler ! C'était très court en fait aussitôt avait-il commencer qu'il cessa de parler. Il avait juste annoncer : Klaus nous avons reçu du courrier, je pense que cela t'intéressera. . Et Papa Klaus n'avait rien répondu secouant juste légèrement la tête. Puis plus rien le silence s'était réemparé de la pièce mais je n'avais pas eu l'envie de prononcer un mot ce midi.

...

J'ai eu l'idée de te transporter partout où j'irais donc désormais nous sommes dans ma salle de classe faite spécialement pour moi. Un très grand tableau se trouve sur le mur comme à l'école de la télé mais à la place des nombreux bureaux on y a mis un grand canapé en forme de "U" avec au milieu une table basse réglable en hauteur. Mes parents s'étaient dit que je serais beaucoup mieux installée ainsi mais généralement c'est par terre que je m'assois en fait. J'y suis donc actuellement et je profite que professeur Elijah soit sortit pour te tenir au courant de ma journée. Il m'a noté une phrase en Espagnol au tableau avec comme objectif de la traduire à l'aide de mon dictionnaire. Mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin et ai résolu ceci en quelques secondes, me rappelant l'avoir déjà entendu dans le film "Twilight Love" que Tata Rebekah m'avait fait regarder un jour, cachant mes yeux à certains moments. Papa n'avait pas été content qu'elle m'ait fait regarder un film de ce genre mais moi je l'avais tellement aimé que depuis je le regarde au moins une fois par mois avec ma Tata ! Étant un film espagnol on l'avait regarder en sous-titré et cette langue m'avait beaucoup plu. C'est pour ça que désormais Elijah m'apprend l'espagnol aussi, ce dernier sait parler 10 langues ! Enfin je crois...

...

A présent j'attends mon Papa Klaus qui va venir m'apprendre le dessin. J'aimerais avoir autant de talent que lui mais je crois que ce ne sera jamais le cas malheureusement, même si il dit qu'il suffit d'apprendre je pense plutôt qu'il a don...

...

Ce soir nous avons regarder la Belle et la Bête car mon Papa m'avait raconté cette histoire hier soir avant de m'endormir. Mais j'avais trouvé beaucoup de différence entre ce qu'il avait raconté et ce film. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait eu envie d'en imaginer une un peu différente que la basique, mais j'y croyais moyennement. Je pense toujours sincèrement que pour cette histoire, comme à son habitude, il s'était inspiré de son passé. Je ne dit rien car à mon avis Papa Klaus à de bonnes raisons de ne pas m'en parler, peut être parce que Maman serait jalouse ? Car ce n'est clairement pas elle la femme aux cheveux d'or...

Voilà, encore une journée passée à la maison... J'aimerais sortir plus souvent pour aller au parc par exemple, au zoo, au musé, à la piscine, ect... Mais Papa Klaus ne veut pas que je sorte de chez nous sans lui. Il dit tout le temps qu'il y a trop de risques pour moi étant sa fille. Malheureusement il a rarement le temps de m'emmener me promener avec tout ce qu'il a à faire en tant que roi. Maman n'aime pas me voir enfermée et m'emmène donc parfois avec elle faire des courses ou voir notre famille de loups. Bien sûr lorsque c'est avec elle que je sors Tonton Elijah, Tata Rebekah et des gardes nous accompagnent, par précaution. Mais à chaque fois que Papa l'apprend il s'énerve ne supportant pas de ne pas être là pour me protéger. Donc ces sorties avec ma Maman sont plutôt rares. En fait je n'arrive pas trop à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde croit que je suis vraiment en danger. Car j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être la fille la plus en sécurité de la Terre avec un Papa Klaus et une famille aussi extraordinaire...

Je dois te laisser, j'entends Papa et tonton Elijah parler dans le couloir, je vais écouter mais promis je te tient au courant demain.  
Bonne nuit cher journal !  
Bisous, bisous.

Athéna ( ? ) Mikaelson

* * *

\- Alors tu as regarder le courrier cher frère ? demanda Elijah un sourire malicieux sur le visage.  
\- J'ai oublier, beaucoup de travail, expliqua Klaus, mais pourquoi tient tu absolument à ce que je l'ouvre ce courrier ?  
\- Attends, je vais le chercher...  
L'ainé partit alors à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au bureau de l'hybride puis revint aussitôt lui tendant une enveloppe rose pâle. Intrigué Klaus la prit et l'ouvrit ne s'imaginant pas une seule seconde trouver ceci à l'intérieur : Un faire part de mariage.

_" Après 6 ans de vie commune remplie d'obstacles, désaccords mais beaucoup d'amour... Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncés que nous scellerons notre unions par un mariage le 30 Août 2019 dans notre demeure. Vous êtes donc conviés à la réception qui y aura lieu à 16h._

_Réponse souhaiter avant le 1er Juillet. "_

Klaus avait lu ce faire part se demandant tout au long : Mais qui est-ce qui se mari ? . Elijah lui suggéra de retourner le papier et là il lu les deux noms inscrits plus surpris que jamais :

**_Elena Gilbert et Damon Salvatore_**

* * *

**_|| *Vu que je sais, à cinq ans elle ne sait pas vraiment écrire, dites vous que c'est un journal électronique où elle parle et ça écrit tout seul :) ||_**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Nul ami tel qu'un frère ; nul ennemi comme un frère. [ Proverbe Indien ]

* * *

Ce midi là le déjeuner fut exceptionnellement bruyant car une question planait sur les Originels depuis la veille : _Allons nous y aller ?_

\- _Un mariage ? Je dis oui !_ s'enthousiasma la blonde, heureuse d'avoir enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.  
\- _Tu n'es même pas invitée Rebekah !_ protesta Klaus à sa sœur qui fit la moue.  
\- _Je pense que cela nous ferait du bien et ce serai sympa de les revoir,_ proposa simplement l'ainé Originel.  
-_ Ah parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de les voir ces deux là ?!_ s'exclama l'hybride. _Damon et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendus et la double représente tout ce que je hais. Ils ont du m'inviter seulement pour avoir plus de cadeaux !_ éclata t-il de rire tout en sortant de table.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine afin d'y trouver son repas, il vit sa proie debout devant l'évier faisant la vaisselle. Klaus se sentait confus, des tas d'idées se bousculaient à ce moment même dans sa tête, se demandant si il devait aller ou non à ce fichu mariage. Il se dit soudain qu'il pourrait s'y rendre dans l'intention de faire un carnage qui aurait pour but de le venger de tout ce que "la bande" de Mystic Falls lui avaient fait. Il sourit à cette idée qui lui plaisait bien tout en plantant ses crocs dans sa victime. Puis le visage de sa vampire blonde frappa ses pensées lui faisant faire un geste de recul, retirant ses crocs de la nuque de son déjeuner. _C'est sur, elle y sera_ se dit-il tout en rattrapant la servante qui failli lui échapper. Tout en se délectant du fameux nectar rouge il s'imaginait comment cela pourrait se passer si il y allait. Peut être serait-elle heureuse de le revoir lui offrant les magnifique sourires dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle lui raconterait ce qu'était sa vie aujourd'hui et ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces 6 longues années lui avouant même le manque qu'elle avait ressentit à son égard. Il lui expliquerai sa vie dans sa ville et essayerai de la faire venir avec lui à la Nouvelle Orléans. _Elle résisterais,_ se dit-il, _c'est quand même Caroline..._ mais à force de persuasion il réussirai à la faire changer d'avis, rendant son rêve enfin réalité. Mais l'image de la jeune vampire le repoussant lui parut plus probable et en une fraction de seconde cette idée le mis hors de lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte il avait arraché la tête de sa victime qui vola à travers la cuisine, finissant sa course dans les bras d'Elijah.

Juste au dessus de la cuisine se trouvait la salle de danse qu'avait créer Rebekah pour faire ses cours à la petite Athéna. Ces dernières y étaient, effectuant un enchainement de pas presque parfait. Regardant dans l'immense miroir, l'Orginel vit que sa nièce n'était pas totalement concentrée et avait l'air soucieuse.

\- _Quelque chose ne vas pas Athéna ?_ Demanda la jeune tata tout en s'abaissant à sa hauteur  
\- _Hé bien..._ hésita la petite fille.  
\- _Vas-y tu peux tout me dire chérie,_ rassura la vampire.  
\- _Ma Maman va mourir... hein ?!_  
\- _Quoi !_ _Mais pourquoi dit tu ça ?_ s'étonna Rebekah  
\- _Bin Maman est une louve et je sais que les loups vieillisse donc un jour elle mourra... Papa Klaus ne peut même pas la transformer en hybride ! Comment on va faire Tata ?!_ expliqua la gamine des perles salées roulant sur ses joues.

La jeune vampire ne sut quoi dire et pris simplement sa nièce dans les bras afin de la consoler. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devrait en parler à Klaus et Elijah afin qu'ils trouvent une solution. Car la petite avait raison : il fallait qu'ils la transforment ! Rebekah était devenue très amie avec sa belle sœur d'ailleurs, elle se rappela ce que Hayley avait fait pour elle lorsqu'elle avait éteint ses émotions.

-Flash Back-

Rebekah déambulai dans la ville d'Atlanta l'esprit vide, cherchant son diner. Et c'est là qu'elle aperçu un homme battre une femme dans une petite ruelle. Elle se jeta sur l'agresseur et le vida de son sang en quelques secondes, tellement vite que la victime n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de faire et surtout ce qu'elle était.  
\- _Merci, merci mille fois mademoiselle !_ s'exclama la jeune femme soulagée.  
Cette dernière lui sauta dans les bras, montrant toute sa reconnaissance envers la vampire. Mais ce n'était tout bonnement pas son jour de chance car en relevant la tête elle vit les crocs et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit l'Orginel les lui plantaient dans le cou. Le téléphone de la blonde sonna alors et elle répondit aussitôt :

\- _Oui ?_  
\- _Rebekah c'est Hayley ! Il faut vite que tu rentre !_  
\- _Nan merci je suis bien où je suis ! Bye by..._  
\- _Attends !_ La coupa Hayley. _Ta nièce est née, elle est là dans mes bras, il faut que tu vienne !_

En entendant ces mots elle raccrocha et se figea : elle était Tata.. ! La blonde n'avait tout de suite éprouvée ni bonheur ni quoi que ce soit mais, curieuse, elle décida de s'y rendre. Laissant sa victime morte sur le bitume, elle se rendit chez un concessionnaire de voiture et l'hypnotisa pour qu'il lui en laisse une, La plus rapide dit-elle. Une fois au volant d'une Lamborgini flambant neuve elle fonça à toute allure en direction de leur ville. Après 7 longues heures de route Rebekah vit enfin le panneau : Welcome to New Orléans. Arriver devant leur maison elle entrait en ouvrant violemment la porte et vit son frère Klaus.

\- _Où sont-elles ?_ demanda simplement la blonde.  
\- _Tu ne les approcheras pas Rebekah, je ne te laisserais pas faire !_ s'exclama t-il alors tout en se rapprochant de sa sœur et la regardant de haut pour montrer sa supériorité.  
\- _Il a raison tu ne la verras pas tant que tu seras dans cet état_, dit calmement Elijah venant d'arriver.  
\- _Oh comme c'est mignon, vous avez peur de moi pour une fois_, dit-elle se réjouissant de la situation.

Mais Hayley arriva avec la petite dans les bras, Klaus se mit tout de suite entre les deux femmes pour ne pas que la blonde approche du bébé et dit à la jeune mère de retourner dans sa chambre. Mais ayant du caractère, cette dernière lui tenu tête et lui répondit qu'elle avait confiance. Au bout de quelques minutes de dispute et négociations entre les deux parents Hayley vint donner son bébé dans les bras de sa belle sœur. Et c'est là que Rebekah la vis pour la toute première fois : sa nièce ! Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et attrapa son doigt, c'est à ce moment même que l'Originel était revenu à elle. Rebekah pleurais à chaudes larmes devant une telle beauté grâce à laquelle elle venait enfin d'éprouver à nouveau des émotions.

-Fin Flash Back-  
-

\- _Tu es content de toi je présume ?_ dit l'Originel en montrant la tête décapitée de la servante, désespéré par son petit frère.  
\- _C'est un accident Elijah, simplement le résultat d'une trop grande imagination_. expliqua l'hybride  
\- _Que veux tu dire par là ?_ s'intéressa l'ainé, arquant un sourcil.  
\- _Rien. Appelle mes gardes, qu'ils nettoient ça._ dit- il tout en montrant du doigts le corps à ses pieds.  
\- _Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?!_ s'exclama Elijah, déçu par l'attitude de son frère.  
\- _T'inquiète j'ai bien fais mes devoirs, cette femme n'a ni famille ni mari, elle ne manquera à personne !_ _Et puis tu sais, c'est comme ça, c'est un métier risqué d'être la poche de sang humaine d'un Originel._ rigola t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie où était son frère.  
\- _Je veux bien passer sur cet incident si tu me réponds enfin : quand voudras-tu annoncer à ta fille que sa mère et toi n'êtes pas ensemble ?_ chuchota l'ainé Originel l'attrapant par le bras.  
\- _Laisse moi tranquille avec ça une bonne fois pour toute, Elijah. Et occupe toi plutôt de faire nettoyer cette cuisine, je ne veux pas que cette saleté infecte la nourriture de ma fille._ murmura aussi Klaus dans un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce laissant son grand frère écœuré par ses mots.

Il se rendit dans son bureau et s'y installa, assit là il pouvait sentir toute sa puissance. Il avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Le pouvoir : Il était le Roi de la Nouvelle Orléans, avait des gens à son service, des gardes, des hommes de mains. La loyauté : ses vampires prêts à le défendre lui et sa famille, ses amis Théodor et Linda, Cami aussi surement. La famille : son frère ainé Elijah, sa petite sœur Rebekah, Hayley... et sa fille Athéna, surement d'ailleurs la chose dont il était le plus fier parmi tout ce qu'il avait acquis à la nouvelle Orléans. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il lui manquait encore une dernière chose mais non des moindre : L'amour. Avoir une reine à ses cotés rendrait tout cela encore meilleur pour lui. Avoir une femme à qui se confier, avec qui regarder un film, aller à des soirées, danser, rire aux éclats et peut être même chasser ? Et enfin, avoir quelqu'un aux cotés de laquelle il s'endormirait le soir plutôt que de devoir dormir dans le canapé de sa chambre laissant le lit à Hayley. Car afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la petite Athéna et de rester crédible en tant que couple à ses yeux, Klaus avait forcé la mère de sa fille à dormir dans sa chambre. Mais bien sur, étant en couple avec l'ainé Originel Elijah, elle le fit dormir sur le canapé de la suite parentale. Malheureusement il savait que si il voulait tout cela, il fallait d'abord faire éclater la vérité et avouer à sa fille qu'il n'était pas avec sa mère et qu'il ne l'avait même jamais été. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire cela..  
Klaus se retourna et contempla son tableau si mystérieux "Dark paradise" se trouvant au dessus de son bureau, et pensa à ce fameux moment avec _elle_. Prenant l'enveloppe rose pâle dans les mains il se posa une dernière fois la question : Oui ou Non ? Après un moment de réflexion il pris sa décision et jeta la lettre à la poubelle tout en murmurant : _C'est décidé, nous n'irons pas._


End file.
